The Next Hero
by luv.ice.cream
Summary: After the defeat of Gaea the half-bloods were hoping for some peace. But living in the mythical world of gods you can't seem to catch a brake. Rhiannon thought she was normal, until her family disappears and her house destroyed. She must find camp half-blood, and a forgotten prophecy will be set in motion. But how can the daughter of a minor goddess hope to make a difference?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction and if you review that you like it I will try to finish it…may not update it that often though. Oh and I'm not Rick Riordan so I don't own any characters or things that he made, just my own ideas.**

I love reading and I probably always will. I always loved to read fantasy and science fiction, and I admit that I was jealous of the characters because I wanted a more exciting life. Nowadays I find myself begging the gods to let me have a normal life that is to boring to put into writing. So now I have switched from reading to writing because I thought all of you oblivious mortals might find my life amusing and a bit exciting.

Let's start with where I lived, my house was in Canada (eh) and no it was not an igloo. In fact in the summer times it was warm enough to swim in my outdoor pool that didn't even have a heater. Amazing, right? I lived in the middle of nowhere, which was actually a little bit of farms that were in the middle of everything. If you live in Ontario than you might recognize the name Hamilton, and if you know where that is than you might know where Ancaster is, but if you live in Ancaster than you still might not know where Lynden is or Copetown, or Orkney is. If you want to be specific than I live around Lynden, Copetown and Orkney.

I got off the bus one day after school and noticed that both of my parent's vehicles were parked in the drive way. I figured that either they randomly both decided to come home early, or something really bad had happened.

I found the front door unlocked and walked in. looking around the house I couldn't see any lights on and both of my dogs weren't there. I decided that they were probably just all outside. So I sat on the couch and continued to read my book.

After 20 minutes without my sister's taxi showing up and dropping her off I figured it must be Monday, and she was at guitar lessons. Groaning I realized that I had to finish yesterday's math homework. The teacher forgot to check today and if she found out that I didn't finish my homework after an extra day than I would be in big trouble. Just as I was about to grab my back pack I froze. Yesterday's math homework!? That means it's not Monday.

I bolted outside, calling for my Mom and Dad. I couldn't find them in the front or backyard, and I was just looking in the barn when I heard a series of bangs like fireworks, then a thundering crash. Running through the tools and car parts that my Dad was always fiddling with I finally made it outside. One of the worst memories of my life is probably seeing the pile of wreckage where my house was just minutes ago.

With tears streaming down my face I waded through the debris to where my little sister's room was and found her special stuffed bunny. I promised myself that I would return it to her, wherever she was. I knew that I couldn't retrieve anything from my bedroom, because it was in the basement.

I walked to my neighbor's house, surprised that they hadn't rushed out after hearing the noise. I knocked on their door, and found that they were home. I told them about the disaster and they looked out the window. With a puzzled expression they said "What are you talking about Rhiannon? Your house is right there." Before they could say anything else I was at the window and staring at the pile of rubble that was my house. Not wanting them to think I was crazy, I lied saying "April fools!" and leaving before they realized that it June.

Even though I wish I was just hallucinating, I knew that wasn't true because first of all, I'm not crazy and second of all, when I was walking through the rubble before I would have walked through a wall had it not fallen down.

I thought that someone had probably blown up the supporting walls to try and crush my family and I. I wondered if my parents had found out and that's why they weren't here, but why wouldn't they have taken me? I also thought that the person could still be here, but I quickly dismissed that thought, if they were here they would have killed me by then…right?

I decided that I didn't want to sleep near my house; the person who did it could come back later. I knew that I couldn't stay at someone else's house, because then I would need to explain why and I had a feeling that they would react the same way as my neighbors. I eventually came to the conclusion that my best bet would be to sleep in the little bit of forest behind my house, where nobody would see a strange girl camped out on the side of the road.

Luckily my dad had kept the tiny tent that me and my sister had played in, in the shed. I grabbed that and lots of food from the fridge, which had only been slightly crushed and some cans that I was able to dig out of the debris. It took me 3 trips to carry everything to my camp site, and I nearly forgot to search through the broken wood for a lighter. I managed to find a lighter and march back through my neighbor's yard, past the greenhouses, over where the fence was broken and into the tiny forest.

After setting up the tent, I tried to light a fire and decided that survivor man made it look way too easy. I was glad that it was still light because I had to walk all the way back to get some paper from the house. After getting back to the camp site I successfully built a fire, and managed to cook some dinner. I made sure that what I ate was from the refrigerator, because it wouldn't last long and I didn't know how long I'd be there.

After dinner I decided that I would leave the fire, so that the unwanted wildlife would stay away. I settled into the tent and was very grateful for the warm weather we've been having since I forgot to grab a blanket. I fell asleep to the sound of the grasshoppers and mosquitos.

That night I had a really weird dream. There was a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes that I seemed to recognize from somewhere. But the weirdest part was that she had wings, like an angel. She was wearing a dress that you might picture a Greek goddess wearing, one of those sheet things wrapped around her like I used to do with huge fluffy white towels when I was little. She kept trying to tell me something, and I remember muttering "Shut up, I'm tired." She kept saying the same thing over and over again but I just didn't get it, she was saying "Rhiannon, you must go to camp"

I jerked awake as I heard the sound of a dog growling, but ten times louder than it should have been.

**AN: The person I was describing is supposed to be a minor goddess who you will find out more about later, but I couldn't find what she looked like so I made it up. Sorry if the description is horrible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson…blah…blah…blah**

I jerked awake as I heard the sound of a dog growling, but ten times louder than it should have been. I got out of the tent to find a huge, black dog with razor sharp teeth, and glowing red eyes, pretty effective for waking me up in the morning. I really hoped that the bits of pink flesh stuck in between its teeth were not from a person. Before it had a chance to see me I hid back in the tent and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if this was a new species of wolves, and I discovered it.

Apparently the dog/wolf wasn't as stupid as I hoped it was, and it leaped on the tent, narrowly missing me and in the process ruining my shelter. I climbed out of one of the rips as the dog prepared to pounce again. I ran as fast as I could, which is much faster than anybody I knew, but the wolf thing was easily gaining on me.

Without looking behind me I ran faster than I ever had before and was getting closer to the green houses but it seemed it wasn't my lucky day, I heard the bounding of its paws stop as it leaped towards me. At the last minute I swerved just enough that it missed me. I didn't notice the second time it came at me and I only had enough time to duck as it made a long scratch down my back. I screamed in pain, but luckily it was just a shallow wound. The next time it came at me I was moving much slower, and the creature slammed into me, knocking me down and forcing the air out of my lungs. It didn't scratch me, it just placed its paw over my chest so that I couldn't escape. I gasped for breath and looked up at the monster towering above me. Its glowing red eyes bore into mine. It was leaning over to finally kill me. I closed my eyes waiting for my pain to disappear and be replaced with the peace of death. Out of hopelessness, anger and the desire to not go down without a fight, I punched it in the nose with all the strength I had left.

Now imagine my surprise when my hand hit its nose and kept going; smashing the long snout into the creature's puny brain. Suddenly I was lying in a pile of yellow dust. Only one thought went through my mind; "Wow, I've gotten a bit stronger!"

I immediately passed out. I had a similar dream to last night but this time I was paying attention. I mean almost dying, kind of puts things into perspective. This time the lady went into a bit more detail saying "Rhiannon, come to New York and help will find you." I was thinking about how it would be nice if I knew who she was, and apparently she could read minds because she replied "All of your questions will be answered with time." Without thinking I sarcastically replied "Wow, could you be anymore vague?" I instantly regretted it, having some angel person as your enemy doesn't seem like a good idea to me.

I woke up and realised that I'd been asleep all day, or at least what I hoped was just 1 day. It was already dark outside, but I decided that staying here would be just as bad as walking back to the house.

Every step I took was agony; it seemed as if there wasn't an inch of my body that didn't hurt. I just gritted my teeth and slowly but surely put one foot in front of the other. My mind seemed to go blank and the pain was replaced with a dull throbbing at the back of my mind. I took almost 2 hours to make the seemingly short trip from the green houses to my ruined home.

I debated what to do next, but I kept coming to the same problem. I didn't live anywhere near New York and apparently that's where I need to be right now. I basically had 2 options: sit around and wait until I run out of food, or search for the keys of one of the 2 cars that I'm standing right next to. I decided that my best option would probably be to drive the car, but that caused 2 more problems. A) finding the keys and B) I'm only 14 and can't drive.

Since I had nothing else to do I decided to start tackling problem A). I cheered a little too loud when I found a flashlight after fumbling around in the dark, and I saw both of my neighbors turn their lights on.

Groaning I lifted the boards that were covering the super duper top secret place where we kept all of our keys to everything (under the rug!). I pulled back the rug and found… absolutely nothing! Why is it that when you need something the most it disappears. I searched through the rest of the rubble that was my house and once again found absolutely nothing. Oh, how life would be so much better with my Mom here, she could find anything. I wished my family was there. They definitely would have known what to do. I regretted that thought, it was too depressing.

After searching for the rest of the night and the entire day for the keys (I swear they must be invisible) I noticed the sun going down and gave up my search.

Without my tent, I had no idea where to sleep. I thought about sleeping out in the open; then I remembered the giant wolf creature, and decided that I needed something that gave me a little extra protection.

I checked to see if either of the cars was unlocked, and I found that my mom's car door was unlocked. I was kind of puzzled, neither my mom nor dad leaves their car unlocked. They must have left in a hurry.

I slept on the 2 back seats, grateful for the cushioning after last night; though I couldn't stretch out all the way and it was starting to get on my nerves.

I was so tired after staying awake all night that I didn't have any dreams. I was happy in the morning after having a (finally) peaceful night.

For some reason I glanced at the front of the car and saw…THE KEYS! They were already and in the ignition just waiting for me to use them. After my short moment of joy, I smacked myself across the face. It was a little harder than I expected, and I actually saw stars, but I deserved it for being that stupid. I spent almost 20 hours looking for keys that were right under my nose the entire time.

I decided it was time that I learned to drive, more specifically without killing myself or those around me.

I managed to get the car out of the drive way and on to the not very busy, country road, without killing myself, or damaging the car. I slowly drove down the road, earning weird stares from the odd person walking their dog. After someone on a bike passed me I decided it was time to speed up a the day I increased the speed and found that I was naturally good at driving.

I returned to my house at the end of the day, ate a huge dinner and promptly fell asleep. I had the same dream of the lady talking to me, but I also had another dream. There was a boy who looked to be around 17. He was tall and very muscular; he had messy black hair and a confused look on his face. But what fascinated me most were his piercing sea green eyes that met my eyes as he asked "Who are you?" I answered him, but when I asked him who he was he gave me another puzzled look and replied "Aren't you a demigod." I was woken by the rays of sunlight coming through the car windows.

I decided that I would set off today, and I packed everything I thought might come in handy. Food, clean water that I managed to find, my flash light and a long jagged piece of wood, in case the big bad wolf had a friend. I left after lunch, and said goodbye to the only home I've ever known.

**AN: I hope you liked it please review.**


End file.
